


A Bit Too Much 'Nip

by pir8grl



Series: The Cat and the Canary [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: A lazy moment for Sara, Len, and Maharib.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a suggestion by LarielRomeniel.  
> **Contains a fairly oblique reference to recreational drug use.

Maharib was curled into Sara-human’s side, and Leonard-Snart-human lay with his head in her lap. She gently stroked each of their heads. Maharib, of course, responded with purrs, as was proper. Surprisingly, Leonard-Snart-human was producing a similar sound. 

The two humans were passing a small, white, odd-smelling thing back and forth between them. Maharib didn’t much care for the smell…it made the air heavy and drowsy. 

“My little warrior and my lion,” Sara murmured. 

Maharib preened, as he always did when Sara called him by his proper name. Leonard, however, scowled. 

“Have you been watching Game of Thrones again?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Nope.” 

“You can call your little friend here whatever you want, but I don’t do nicknames.” 

“Actually, I was just calling both of you by your true names,” she replied with a twinkle. 

Maharib rubbed his head against Sara’s fingers, hoping for more scritches. Leonard raised an eyebrow, knowing Sara would get around to answering him…eventually. 

“Leonard is French for ‘lion bold.’ How did you not know that?” 

“Sorry. I didn’t take French in juvie.” 

Maharib looked at the human with new interest. He didn’t look like a lion, of course, but it explained a few things. There were times when Maharib thought that Leonard-Snart-human must be part cat. Not all the time, of course…but sometimes. There was the way he folded himself into small spaces, and the way he lounged on any available surface. He also had a suitable fascination for bright, shiny objects. And he **_was_** awfully fond of that strange catnip that he and Sara were sharing…


End file.
